One example of such a lighting system is disclosed in the international application WO 2006/111927, which was published 26 Oct. 2006. The lighting system comprises several lighting arrangements mounted in a room. The lighting arrangements emit light modulated with an individual identification code under the control of a main control device. Furthermore, the system includes a user control device. By (i) measuring the light at different positions using the user control device, (ii) deriving the contributions from each one of the lighting arrangements based on their individual identification codes, and (iii) transfer light data representative of the measured light to the main control device, the system creates a feed-back loop from the emitted light to the main control device. The main control device then adjusts the drive data to the lighting arrangements based on the feed-back light data and additional user input. With the aid of a computer program the main control device determines the influence or effect that a specific change of the main control drive data has on the derived light data at the current location, and the main control device learns, ad-hoc, how to obtain a desired light effect at a certain location.
It is desirable to provide a lighting system which is simpler in regard to the user control device.